The Curse of the Golden Snake
by Merlinsbiggestfanever
Summary: Morgana has been bitten by the golden snake. Merlin will do anything to save her. But will he save her in time or at all, make it back to Camelot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. But I do love it very, very, very much.**

Please enjoy my story. Feedback and comments is appreciated.

There was all this banging from outside the gates of Camelot. "Argh" someone screamed. Morgana woke up from all the noise. She went over to the window to see what had happened. The night sky was all misty so she couldn't see a thing. All of a sudden her door opened. Standing right in front of her eyes was this person covered in chainmail and was holding a sack with something moving in it. He started moving closer to Morgana. "Get away from me!" She yelled. Her voice was weak in fear. The man grabbed her by the shoulder and got a sword close to her throat. "No." He smiled. "I am going to kill you a much more painful way!" He laughed. He pushed Morgana against the wall and grabbed a snake out of his sack. This was defiantly not a normal snake. It had golden scales and red eyes. The man held it up to Morgana's neck. She started heavily breathing and didn't have the strength to run or scream for help. It took only one bite and Morgana fell to the floor with blood rushing out of her neck. The snake's eyes flashed golden-showing that the venom did get into her.

Morgana was screaming and crying she was in so much pain. The man jumped out of her window and ran off without being caught. Arthur was the first to hear Morgana's pain and ran into her room. Her eyes closed and she slowly was stopping breathing. "Morgana!" He yelled. Uther was the next to come in to Morgana's chambers. "Oh my goodness! Morgana!" He cried with tears rolling down his face. "Arthur get Gaius!" He told him.

Arthur rushed to Gaius's chambers. "Gaius, you have to help!" He told him. "Something has happened to Morgana, she is almost dead!" At that moment Merlin got out of bed and rushed to see what had happened. "Is she ok?" Merlin asked. "I would totally be rushing to Gaius for help if she was ok." Arthur rolled his eyes.

As they arrived in to Morgana's chambers, they saw Uther lifting Morgana onto her bed, running his fingers down her hair. Gaius examined Morgana to see what the problem was. He noticed the snake bites on her neck. "Sire, she has been bitten by a snake." Gaius gulped. "What snake, is it curable? But how?" He threw all these questions. Gaius took a sample of the blood coming out of the bites and tested it. He didn't come back happy-although he wasn't in the first place.

"I believe this to be a bite from the golden snake. The golden snake starts off as an ordinary python but then is summoned by magic and turned into this golden snake. Once the venom goes into the victim, the snake's eyes flash golden. Although this snake is very rare, not one case I have had has made it." Gaius admitted.

Uther was stunned. He looked his heart had just fell into pieces. "No. You must be mistaken." He cried.

"I'm sorry sire, but it is only the truth." Gaius told him. "To get the antidote you have to go into the Kefron forests. After you pass that, there is a cave. Quite large. In there is a flower called the Darsole. It is like a black rose. This is one of the things needed to cure the bite." Gaius told him.

"What are the other things needed?" Uther asked.

Gaius gulped. "Magic".

"We need to get onto this quest straight away, we need to save Morgana." Uther ordered. Ignoring the fact that Gaius just answered _magic_ to his question.

"There is only one problem sire. The venom kills the victim in less than two days. This flower will take over three days to find". Uther was destroyed. He ordered for everyone to leave so he could have time alone.

Uther had tears rolling down his face. _What could I do if I lost you? _He thought. Morgana's life was hanging by a thread. If they couldn't get the antidote in time, she'd be gone forever.

_Cut to Arthur and Merlin _

Arthur came over to Merlin. "We are going to the Kefron forest and finding that flower. We need to save her." Arthur begged Merlin.

Merlin was stunned. He really wants to save Morgana but even though they have a very uneasy truce, he didn't know if Morgana could be trusted or if she was going to bring Uther and Arthur down. But a part of his heart told him to rescue her. It is obvious he still has feelings for her, even after all that they have done to each other.

Merlin agreed to go on this quest with Arthur, without Uther knowing. He would forbid Arthur from going on such a dangerous quest. Or so Arthur thought.

"I will meet you in my chambers tonight. Bring a rope and I will climb out of the window. This time do not let go of the rope!" Arthur whispered.

On his way back to Gaius's chambers, Merlin went to check on Morgana. He knocked on the door and then went in. Uther had left Morgana because he needed some time to think...and cry. Merlin went over to Morgana and told her that she was going to be ok. He turned around to leave but at that moment she called out his name _telepathically. _Merlin whacked his head around to see if she was alive. But she wasn't.

"Merlin, be careful. Come back _alive_" she telepathically said to him. Merlin wondered why she, out of everyone, would want him to come back safely and alive. He didn't know if it was because she wanted for him to bring the antidote so she could be ok, or if she wanted to kill him herself or if she loved him. All this was very confusing but the biggest thing he couldn't understand was how she could speak to him telepathically when she is almost dead.

Merlin went and told Gaius the story. Gaius was very confused and told him that it was impossible to be speaking telepathically when you are almost dead. Merlin agreed.

"What were you doing in Morgana's chambers anyway? You're not going to get the flower are you Merlin!" He asked.

"Arthur and I are. I'm not going to sit around and see Morgana die in pain."

"You are doing it for love." Gaius added.

"No!" Merlin lied. He wasn't sure why he was doing it. But most likely because he still somehow loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Curse of the golden snake-Chapter 2

Merlin kept asking himself why he was doing this. He was almost positive that Morgana one hundred percent hated him for poisoning her. But something inside him was telling him to save Morgana. Merlin felt like he was a rope in a tug-o-war match. He was being pulled one way, to save Morgana and the other way, to let her die a slow and painful death. The "saving Morgana" side was winning.

"Gaius. I don't understand how we are going to achieve this quest. The Kefron forest is extremely far from here and the darsole flower hasn't been seen for five years or so. I want to save Morgana but I don't know how to do it." Merlin cried. Gaius was unsure on how to answer him.

"You have made the decision to find the darsole flower and rescue Morgana. She needs you. And as much as you aren't even close to friends, you should still do it. Follow _your _heart." Gaius told Merlin.

He never expected to hear words anything like _follow your heart_ from anyone, especially Gaius.

"I have to go. We need to leave now in order to have a tiny chance of finding this flower." Merlin rushed. "Good luck my boy. Be careful." Gaius smiled.

Merlin grabbed a rope and packed some things for the trip and headed off to Arthurs chambers.  
"Finally Merlin. Do you not understand the meaning of get a rope and head straight back!" Arthur asked.

"You never told me that!" Merlin argued. "Common sense." Arthur said. Merlin handed the rope to Arthur and threw it out the window. Arthur walked down the wall and kept telling Merlin to not let go of the rope! Luckily this time he managed to hold Arthur and help him get down safely.

Merlin ran out of the castle to meet Arthur at the stables to saddle up their horses.

"Gosh Arthur, you weigh a ton!" Merlin exaggerated. Arthur fired it back on to Merlin. "You are obviously just not strong enough to hold the strongest knight of Camelot." Arthur laughed. "The knights must be very weak then." Merlin added. Arthur had no way of putting it back on to Merlin, so he just left it how it was.

After their horses were saddled up tightly, they rode off and quickly got out of Camelot. "Are you scared Arthur?" Merlin asked. "About what?" Arthur responded. "Morgana. Do you think we are going to make it in time to save her?" Merlin asked. "We have to." Arthur answered.

Morgana was still lying in her bed, basically dead, in her chambers. Gaius went in to check up on her, only to find Morgause by her side. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "What happened to my sister?" She barked. "How did you know what had happened. Is this all a trick?" Gaius put forward. "What! No! Answer my question." She demanded. "Answer mine first." Gaius told her. Morgause rolled her eyes. "You are pushing it now." Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Fine. I was trying to speak to her telepathically but there was no response, which is unlike her. I went to check on her to see if she is ok, and here she is lying dead. I have to save her!" She told him. "Your turn to answer my questions." She muttered. Gaius took a deep breath and started to tell her. "She has been bitten by the golden snake. She is almost dead." Gaius admitted. "She will only live for less than 48 hours. I can't find the darsole in that time. Not even magic can. It is impossible!" Morgause cried. Gaius didn't want to give her anymore information in case she would kill someone. Morgause said a spell and her eyes flashed golden. She dissevered into dust.

Gaius put a wet cloth on Morgana's forehead and left the room. He wanted her alive because she has been like a daughter to her. He loved her as family.

Uther came into Morgana's chambers to look for Gaius. "Arthur has gone to find the darsole." Uther told him. Although he didn't seem worried. "Morgana is my daughter. I'd give up my own life for her. I love her." Uther cried. Morgana could somehow hear those words and was crying inside. "All we can hope for is that she will be ok." Gaius replied. Uther broke down into tears. "I cannot bear the thought of losing her forever. Without her, my life would be a speck of dust. She is the sunshine to Camelot. She is the world to me." Uther cried. "Arthur and Merlin will do their best to find the darsole. It is an easy trip, just hard to find. But I cannot promise you anything." Gaius told him.

_Cut to Arthur and Merlin_

"I don't think Camelot would be...Camelot without Morgana." Merlin said to bring up a conversation. "She is like my sister. I can't lose her." Arthur cried." You seem so much more upset since when she had the...illness." Merlin said. "Who wouldn't be?" Arthur replied. "She still beats you with the sword." Merlin laughed-trying to make things positive. Arthur was mad with Merlin for saying that so he tried to say something way worse. "We all know you like her. I mean really, really like her." Arthur laughed. "DO NOT!" Merlin lied.

"So anyway. How is that knee walking coming along?" Arthur joked. "You are not serious are you?" Merlin rolled his eyes. "We are at the Kefron forest. We are close to the caves. We are close to finding the darsole flower. We are close to saving Morgana!" Merlin excitingly said. "Gaius said the darsole is harder to find than it seems. We have been here for under a day and it normally takes three days to actually find the darsole!" Arthur shouted. Merlin was slightly embarrassed.

Uther went to see Gaius again. "So how long does this quest normally take? Will Morgana be ok?" Uther asked. "As I said before sire, I cannot promise you anything. All we can do is wish that she will be ok and nothing like this will happen to anyone again." Gaius repeated. All Uther wanted was for Morgana to be ok. "Oh um...I forgot to mention sire. If Morgana does survive, she can be left with serious head injuries meaning that she may forget a lot of even not be able to function." Gaius cried.


End file.
